The invention is geared to the object of providing an aircraft system component carrier system that makes it possible to simplify the mounting of an aircraft system component that is provided for disposing in the crown area of an aircraft. A further object of the invention is to indicate a time-saving and hence cost-saving method of mounting such an aircraft system component carrier system in an aircraft.
This object is achieved by an aircraft system component carrier system having features of attached claims and by a method of mounting an aircraft system component carrier system having features of attached claims.
An aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention comprises at least one aircraft system component carrier module as well as at least one aircraft system component that is fastened by means of an aircraft system component holder to the aircraft system component carrier module. The aircraft system component holder may be a holder for fastening any aircraft system component to the aircraft system component carrier module. For example the aircraft system component holder may be adapted to fasten a fluid line or a plurality of fluid lines, an electric line or a plurality of electric lines, an electronic component or a lighting element to the aircraft system component carrier module. The essential point is merely that the aircraft system component that is to be fastened by means of the aircraft system component holder to the aircraft system component carrier module is an aircraft system component that is provided for mounting in a crown area of the aircraft cabin.
The aircraft system component carrier system further comprises an aircraft structural element of a fuselage upper shell, to which element the aircraft system component carrier module is fastened by means of a structural holder in such a way that the aircraft system component carrier module, the aircraft system component and the aircraft structural element form an assembly group that is capable of being handled independently. An aircraft system component that is to be mounted in the crown area of an aircraft cabin may therefore be conveniently connected outside of the aircraft to the aircraft system component carrier module of the aircraft system component carrier system. The aircraft system component carrier module with the aircraft system component fastened thereto may moreover be fastened easily and conveniently by means of the structural holder to the aircraft structural element of the fuselage upper shell and hence, if need be, even become a part of the aircraft structure, i.e. take over support functions of the aircraft structure. As a structural holder a standard holder may be used. It is however possible to dispense with providing a holder specifically adapted to the aircraft system component that is to be mounted. The assembly group capable of being handled independently that comprises the aircraft system component carrier module, the aircraft system component and the aircraft structural element may finally be mounted in the aircraft easily in a single mounting step. For this purpose it is possible to use for example a robot arm.
The aircraft system component carrier module of the aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention may be equipped with a plurality of aircraft system component holders for fastening a plurality of aircraft system components to the aircraft system component carrier module. Furthermore, an aircraft system component holder attached to the aircraft system component carrier module may be adapted to connect a plurality of aircraft system components to the aircraft system component carrier module. The individual aircraft system components may then be attached to the aircraft system component carrier module in a convenient manner outside of the aircraft. The module with the aircraft system components fastened thereto may then be connected to the aircraft structural element in a single step by means of the structural holder of the aircraft system component carrier module. The aircraft system component carrier module or an aircraft system component provided for mounting on the module is preferably made at least partially of metal. The module and/or the aircraft system component may then fulfill a protective conductor function and is/are particularly well suited for use in an aircraft having a structure made of a fibre-reinforced composite material.
In principle the aircraft structural element may be any component of the primary structure of the aircraft. Preferably, however, the aircraft structural element is formed by a rib of the fuselage upper shell.
The aircraft system component carrier module of the aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention preferably comprises a transverse carrier element that at at least one end is connected in such a way to the aircraft structural element of the fuselage upper shell that the transverse carrier element extends substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell. The carrier element may extend over its entire length substantially parallel to a transverse axis of the fuselage upper shell. Alternatively, however, the transverse carrier element may be fashioned in such a way that, whilst extending substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell, it is however at least in sections aligned obliquely relative to the transverse axis of the fuselage upper shell. If the aircraft structural element is formed by a rib of the fuselage upper shell, the transverse carrier element is preferably connected in such a way to the frame that the frame at least in sections spans the transverse carrier element in a substantially arc-shaped manner.
The aircraft system component carrier module of the aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention preferably further comprises a carrier element that is connected in such a way to the transverse carrier element that the carrier element at least in sections spans the transverse carrier element in a substantially arc-shaped manner. If the aircraft structural element is formed by a rib of the fuselage upper shell, the shape, i.e. the curvature of the carrier element is preferably adapted to the shape, i.e. the curvature of the rib, so that the carrier element at least in sections extends substantially parallel to the rib. The carrier element may take the form of a semicircular arc. However a construction of the carrier element is alternatively conceivable, which comprises a plurality of mutually adjacent portions that are substantially straight but inclined relative to one another, so that all of the portions forming the carrier element likewise substantially describe an arc shape. The carrier element may be a carrier element, which is shaped in such a way that it extends, when the aircraft system component carrier system is mounted in an aircraft, over the entire crown area of the aircraft cabin. However the aircraft system component carrier module may alternatively comprise a plurality of carrier elements that extend, when the aircraft system component carrier system is mounted in an aircraft, over a portion of the crown area of the aircraft cabin.
The aircraft system component carrier module according to the invention may further comprise a connection element, which is connected to the carrier element and/or the transverse carrier element. Preferably the connection element connects the carrier element to the transverse carrier element. For example, when the aircraft system component carrier system is mounted in an aircraft, the connection element may extend substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and substantially perpendicular to the transverse axis of the aircraft cabin. The structural holder for fastening the aircraft system component carrier module to the aircraft structural element may be fastened to the carrier element, the transverse carrier element or a connection element of the aircraft system component carrier module. Similarly, an aircraft system component holder for fastening at least one aircraft system component to the aircraft system component carrier module may be attached to the carrier module, the transverse carrier module or a connection element of the aircraft system component carrier module.
The aircraft system component carrier module of the aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention may further comprise a guide-duct delimiting element, which is connected to the carrier element, the transverse carrier element and/or a connection element and delimits a portion of a guide duct for guiding electric lines or fluid lines that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell. The guide-duct delimiting element therefore defines a guide duct portion that in a simple and convenient manner enables the guiding of electric lines or fluid lines along the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell.
The carrier element, the transverse carrier element, the connection element and/or the guide-duct delimiting element may be configured in the form of webs or in the form of tubular elements.
The aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention preferably comprises a plurality of aircraft system component carrier modules, each of which is fastened by means of a structural holder to aircraft structural elements of the fuselage upper shell that are disposed successively along the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell. If the aircraft structural elements are formed by ribs of the fuselage upper shell that are disposed successively along the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell, the connecting of the ribs, the aircraft system component carrier modules and the aircraft system component attached to the aircraft system component carrier modules into an assembly group capable of being handled independently is effected for example by means of stringers that connect the ribs to one another.
In the aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention, the aircraft system component may be configured in the form of a pipe or a fastening rail that is fastened by means of corresponding aircraft system component holders to a plurality of the aircraft system component carrier modules disposed successively along the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell. In other words, the aircraft system component spans a plurality of aircraft system component carrier modules which, when the aircraft system component carrier system is mounted in an aircraft, are disposed successively in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the aircraft cabin. Given such a construction of the aircraft system component carrier system, the connection of the aircraft structural elements, the aircraft system component carrier modules and the aircraft system component attached to the aircraft system component carrier modules into an assembly group capable of being handled independently may be established or assisted by the aircraft system component that spans a plurality of aircraft system component carrier modules.
An aircraft system component configured in the form of a fastening rail preferably has an Ω-shaped cross section. To an aircraft system component configured in the form of a fastening rail standard adapter plates may moreover be attached for connecting aircraft system components that are to be mounted in the crown area of an aircraft cabin.
The aircraft system component carrier system according to the invention may further comprise a part of an aircraft primary insulation that is associated with the fuselage upper shell and/or a part of an aircraft skin that is associated with the fuselage upper shell. Given such a construction of the aircraft system component carrier system, the fuselage upper shell may be preassembled extensively outside of the aircraft and be connected in only one final assembly step to the remaining elements, i.e. a bottom shell and lateral areas of a aircraft fuselage or aircraft fuselage element.
In a method according to the invention for mounting an aircraft system component carrier system in an aircraft, an aircraft system component is fastened by means of an aircraft system component holder to an aircraft system component carrier module. The aircraft system component carrier module is further connected by means of a structural holder in such a way to an aircraft structural element of a fuselage upper shell that the aircraft system component carrier module, the aircraft system component and the aircraft structural element form an assembly group that is capable of being handled independently.
The aircraft system component carrier module is preferably fastened to an aircraft structural element that is formed by a rib of the fuselage upper shell.
In a preferred embodiment of the mounting method according to the invention a plurality of aircraft system component carrier modules each are fastened by means of a structural holder to aircraft structural elements of the fuselage upper shell that are disposed successively along the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell.
An aircraft system component configured in the form of a pipe or a fastening rail may be fastened by means of corresponding aircraft system component holders to a plurality of aircraft system component carrier modules disposed successively along the longitudinal axis of the fuselage upper shell.
Furthermore, in the mounting method according to the invention a part of an aircraft primary insulation that is associated with the fuselage upper shell and/or a part of an aircraft skin that is associated with the fuselage upper shell may be mounted on the aircraft structural element of the aircraft system component carrier system. Then the fuselage upper shell, which has been preassembled in this manner extensively outside of the aircraft, may be connected in only one final assembly step to the remaining elements, i.e. a bottom shell and lateral areas of an aircraft fuselage or aircraft fuselage element.